PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (HEALTH BEHAVIOR AND OUTCOMES) The Health Behavior and Outcomes (HBO) Program is an established interdisciplinary research group that focuses on cancer care delivery research and personalized behavioral science. Investigators of the HBO program perform observational and intervention research to identify and test strategies to improve individualized care across the continuum, assess the effectiveness of new behavioral interventions, and advance methods in cancer behavioral and outcomes research. The program is comprised of 34 members from 14 different departments representing six schools and colleges with the University of Michigan. HBO members have total annual direct research support of $4.5M of which $2.1M (47.9%) is from the NCI. Investigators are involved in intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and collaborate with researchers in other University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center programs. During the project period, members authored a total of 699 cancer-relevant publications, of which 25.5% were intra-programmatic and 34.6% were inter-programmatic. The HBO program has two main research themes: I) cancer care delivery (CCDR), and II) personalized behavioral science (PBS).